Everywhere to Me
by SwimGoddess
Summary: These are short song-fics that are only a chapter long. They don't fit together like a story in case some of you where confused. Each songfic has to deal with the relationship between Draco and Hermione. Please R&R!
1. Everywhere To Me

Everywhere To Me by: Michelle Branch  
  
_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_  
  
Hermione Granger was at her wit's end. Not only was she stressed about Hogwarts' end of the year exams, but she had something major on her mind. At sixteen years old just the past Saturday, Hermione was cart wheeling in work. Brown hair dipped with blond highlights and hazel eyes that could rip apart books in mere minutes, the Sixth year student more or less popular with the smarter students of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, she had struck out when she'd become best friends with the most famous Harry Potter, which had scored popularity points through her years of school.  
  
But, that had been six years ago. Eventually, she was sucked beyond the "you know Harry Potter?" phase and became merely a painting on Harry's wall to other students. She didn't care right now, though. Once she was finished with her exams, she'd be free to dwell on her other major problem – Draco Malfoy. One of the baddest of the bad. The slimiest of the slime. The hottest of the hot. Hermione groaned, tapping her feather pen against a roll of parchment. It had been almost ten months since she'd started to notice the boy in that way. She couldn't imagine why she was falling for him...he was Draco! He was their sworn enemy. Hermione could only smile slightly. It was odd how those things worked out. The good girl always falls for the bad boy.  
  
"But the bad boy is really the bad boy in this case," Hermione muttered to herself. She had fourteen pages of parchment to write an essay on. Normally, she'd be well past done by now, but this Draco thing was really catching up with her. She'd told no one...not even Harry or Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione had thought about saying something. But why embarrass herself in front of everyone by telling the boy who had constantly made fun of her since the beginning that she was in love with him? Things did not work that way. Hermione knew. She hoped every night and every day that Draco would start to see her that way, but with the end of their sixth year wrapping up, and their last year approaching, Hermione didn't think it would ever happen.   
  
"It's so unfair," Hermione said to herself, scratching a long, inky line on the parchment. She'd watched him every day of her life...Quidditch practice, classes, in the Great Hall, but she had never caught him looking back at her. Well, that's just the way things were at the moment.   
  
The sixteen year old teen left the parchment lying on her desk, then retreated to her bed, flopping down on it with disgust. She was disgusted with herself for liking him...and she was disgusted with Draco for not liking her. When she closed her eyes...his evil face strutted into her mind...his voice like a silky ribbon twisting through her brain. Hermione shook her head. Stop it. You have more important things to do. The girl shut her eyes, trying so hard to get Draco off her mind.   
  
_Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there  
And every time I sleep   
You're always there_  
  
The next day Hermione wrote a major exam. As hard as she tried, her thoughts were straying. Even her teachers were noticing the lack of enthusiasm which usually bubbled from the girl. Hermione brushed it off, claiming she was overly tired. The exam teacher seemed to take the bait, though. Draco had to take the exam too, and Hermione just knew he would take the opportunity to pester her about not doing well.  
  
  
At the end of the class, he struck. His blond hair remained slicked back, his daring grey eyes alert and intimidating. He was six foot one, towering over five foot six Hermione.   
  
"Not up to your usual self today, Granger?" Draco sidled alongside the teen, holding a mountain of books in his hands.   
  
Hermione, seated in her desk, stopped moving her own mountain-load of books into her pack and looked up at Draco. She couldn't dismiss the dark circles under her own eyes, and the paleness of her skin. "No, I'm not. Merely tired, that's all." Hermione got up, grabbing her bag. As she strode off, she muttered under her breath, "and it doesn't help to be head over heels for you, either."  
  
"What was that?" Draco called after her.   
  
"Nothing," Hermione snapped, reaching the long, cavernous hallways of the school. To her utter amazement, the boy followed her. "Wow, Malfoy, I didn't know you were tipped enough to follow me."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Actually, I'm going to ask you where Potter is. We've got a few issues to close."  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I'm not going to tell you where he is. You see, whenever you two get near each other, fire courses through both your eyes. I don't need to see that. I've enough to worry about at the moment. Good day."  
  
Hermione tried to pull away, walking quicker. The boy caught up. "No, no. I'm not letting you off that easy, Granger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I mean...I'll just follow you until you meet up with Potter. You have to be on your way to meet him. See," Draco tapped his head with his free hand, "I think."  
  
"Not that much," Hermione took a left – right into the girl's bathroom. She heard Draco protest, but as soon as the door shut, she sank to the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _  
  
Draco stood outside the girl's bathroom. Damn, he thought, pushing his hand against the door. He'd never find Potter now. And what was up with Granger, anyway? Draco suddenly shuddered. What was he doing? Thinking about her, that mudblood. Sickness overcame him. Draco gave the door a final thump and wandered off into the hallways of Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione opened the door of the bathroom and came out. She had tried desperately to cover-up the splotches under her eyes from crying, and she hoped she'd succeeded. Even so, she'd know in a few minutes...when someone would come up and ask, "What's wrong, Hermione?" and she'd reply as usual..."Nothing."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and strode off down the hall, gracious that the exam for the day was over, and now she could spend the rest studying. The sixteen year old made her way up a concrete flight of stairs which swayed and groaned as though in protest.   
  
The girl rounded a turn, focusing on what was ahead and not behind. Hermione knew a moment later, when someone pushed her and she went flying forward. "What the hell?" Hermione snapped, almost catching herself on the last word she used. It might have been a teacher.  
  
Nope. It was Draco. In all his undeserved glory.  
  
"That was a little brutal," Draco gave her a pained look. When she failed to reply, Draco smirked and brushed by her.   
  
Hermione watched him go, her heart pounding, her brain reeling, and her body wanting more than ever.  
  
_I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me _  
  
"And I blundered the last question," Hermione told Harry, whom she was sitting beside in the library. Around them, students were studying for the next exam the following day. It had been two hours since Hermione and Draco's run-in, and Hermione was trying to get it out of her head.   
  
"What are you talking about? You did fine," Harry shook his head, absently rubbing the lightning-shaped scar over his eye.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because...you always do," Harry replied, trying to understand Hermione's fainting mood.  
  
Hermione sighed, brushing her hair back. She picked up a four hundred page book and stood up. "I need to return this back to the other section." Harry merely nodded, but Hermione didn't wait for him to say anything. She had gotten the book from the Sixth Year Need-to-Know Section, also known as the SYNKS. It was a poorly furnished part of the enormous library, but contained many books all sixth year students needed.   
  
The aisles were dark and quiet when Hermione reached the SYNKS. She traced her finger along the covers of books, trying to find the empty spot where hers fit in. "Ah, there it is," Hermione placed the book back, then went on the search for another. She bent down, nose to the bottom row, trying to find a book called Sixth Year Exams – Everything you need to know, and everything you don't, by a witch named Nay K. Wearly.   
  
For the second time that day, Hermione was bumped into. She knew it was an accident – she was hardly seeable, slinking along the floor like she was. Hermione pushed her long cloak back and looked up.   
  
"Oh. My. God. You again?" Hermione scoffed.  
  
Draco was standing over her, about five books in his hands. He looked flustered, angry and depressed at the same time.   
  
"Me again. This is the SYNKS, alright? I'm allowed to pass through and get books, too," Draco replied smartly, stepping over Hermione. Her heart flew, quickly followed by a flood of rejection. She stood up, forgetting about the book.   
  
"I know. I'm going, then," Hermione said, turning on her heel. She hurried down the aisle, then turned right. Draco was standing right there.  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone_   
  
"Excuse me, Draco," Hermione asked as politely as she could, trying to step around the boy. Draco was silent a moment, then turned the other way.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," he replied, going back down the aisle. He halted halfway, shaking his head. What was up with him? Granger was a little too much for him to concentrate on right now. He had exams...and he could not afford to fail anything. "Because if I do...Dad'll take my head," Draco mocked his father cutting off his own head.   
  
Draco could not find the book he was searching for. He'd been up and down the aisles thousands of times, but the titles just weren't jumping at him. Draco leaned against a bookshelf...shutting his eyes. He ran a hand through his now flustered blond hair, shaking at the thought of his father knowing he had failed at least some of the exams. Pain was a price he had learned to live with...but he really did hate it.   
  
_I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_   
  
Hermione had just finished writing the last of her essay. It was due the following week, at the class wrap-ups, but she needed time to study. And, she still didn't have that stupid book! Harry had left a while earlier, and the number of students in the library was dwindling down. Hermione hoped no one else had taken the book, so she walked back to the SYNKS, hoping she wouldn't have to encounter the boy she loved again today.  
  
Since the library had almost closed for the night, the librarian had shut off some of the torches that were burning about the room. Hermione noticed the SYNKS was rather dark. She walked into an aisle, putting her hand on the wall of books in order to guide her way through. Suddenly, she felt something.  
  
_And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so_   
  
Hermione stopped, heart in her throat. She had put her hand on someone's...and that someone was Draco. Hermione didn't pull her hand away. It wasn't every day she got to touch him...plus, she didn't know why he wasn't pulling away.  
  
"Um..." Hermione started. Draco was being awfully silent. Hermione trailed her fingers down his hand, savoring the moment, but pulling back all the same. "Sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
Draco didn't reply. She heard him sigh...saw the dull lull of light from a nearby torch cascading over his face. Draco opened his eyes, turning to Hermione. They watched each other for a moment...not really understanding what was going on.   
  
"I was...uh, just looking for a book. Are you okay?" Hermione had to ask. She couldn't not.   
  
Draco hadn't said a word, and frankly, it was making Hermione a tad nervous. Was he being just weird, or had he been possessed? Hermione waved a hand in front of Draco's face, noticing his quiet, pleading eyes and his crestfallen expression. He caught her hand midway down.  
  
"Um..." Hermione was at a loss for words. She glanced down at her hand, clearing her throat. "I, uh...well..."  
  
Hermione felt her heart speeding up, feeling Draco's tight grip on her hand. He did look possessed, and Hermione had no idea what was bringing this on. She didn't want to pull back, but it seemed they were both stuck in time.  
  
Suddenly, Draco leaned forward, dipping his head, blond hair splayed across his forehead. Hermione stepped back, thinking he was about to faint. But he wasn't...he was kissing her. Hermione felt the soft touch against her lips, Draco's exhale of warm breath against her cheek as his grip on her hand loosened, his other hand cupping the back of her head. Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd never been kissed before. She shut her eyes, knowing this was what she had wanted for so so long. She had absolutely no idea what Draco was doing, or why he was doing it, but she really didn't feel like thinking. Hermione half-expected the boy to pull away in a few seconds, but he seemed to be breathing sympathy with every prolonged second. He was careless...in pain...wanting the comfort now more than ever.   
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone _  
  
Draco finally took a breath, and he was breathing in Hermione's smell. Both of them were breathing with a ragged undertone, mouths tingling from the preceding kiss. Hermione still had her eyes closed, feeling more whole than she had in the past year. Draco, eyes half-open, watched her actions as he tried to overcome the searing pain inside him from years of abuse.   
  
When their eyes met...Hermione caught her breath. She was seeing Draco in a different light, one where he was just a prince on a white horse. Every bad thing he'd done slipped her mind, and the silence around them was almost as painful as inside Draco.   
  
"What are we doing?" she whispered slowly, inches away from Draco's face. She felt drawn to him like a magnet, the tension between them rising to an incredible high.  
  
Draco shook his head, swallowing. "Don't say anything. Please don't. I just...I'm trying to recover."   
  
"From what?" Hermione asked lightly.  
  
"My father," Draco replied, sincerity overpowering him. He stepped forward, pushing himself into Hermione. She drew in a breath, almost taking Draco's pain with her. Draco was kissing her again...and she didn't care. It meant he had to like her remotely. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't....  
  
_You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?_  
  
Hermione waited for him to end it.   
  
"Do you see me?" she asked him, tracing a line around his face with her fingertips.   
  
Draco nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Do you know who you're kissing?" she questioned, whispering so only they could hear each other.  
  
He nodded again. "I can't help it. I need you."  
  
"Why?" she whispered in his ear this time.   
  
"Because I just feel it," Draco whispered back, pulling away from her. Hermione trailed her fingers to his lips. Draco kissed them. "I know it seems too wrong...but I've just been seeing you so much...every day."  
  
It was like a dream come true. Maybe he was only using her to vanish the pain, but Hermione refused to believe he didn't like her. When he bent in to kiss her again...she was all he could see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, what do you think? That was the first time I've ever attempted a song-fic. I do have another story that I have co-written with one of my best friends. It's called "Love, Hate and A Whole New Attitude" and it's under the pen name CJ if you want to check it out. Anyway, tell me what you think and if I should just give this up now. Please REVIEW! 

-Catie


	2. Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or anything that JK Rowling has created. I **really** do want to have Draco, but don't we all?

The Right Kind of Wrong by: Leann Rimes

_Know all about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Hermione Granger sighed as walked into the library.  Her thoughts were running havoc in her brain and her heart was pumping blood at a rapid pace.  Her palms were beginning to moisten with sweat. 

"It can't be true," she whispered.  "Of all the things..." 

She was infatuated with a man.  But not just **any** man.  Oh, no, it was **he** who held her interest. 

His slicked back blond hair.  

His piercing grey eyes.  

His sharp features. 

His witty sarcasm.  

His smooth voice.  

His everything. 

Draco Malfoy: Hogwarts Playboy Extraordinaire. 

She sat down in a chair, wondering just **how** she became interested in him.  After all, she was a smart girl.  Moreover, she was a **good** girl.  And good girls don't get with bad boys. 

Or do they? her mind questioned.  Her heart thumped along in agreement. 

No!  She mentally yelled. 

He broke more hearts than she had quills. 

He was a Malfoy. 

He was mean. 

He was cruel. 

He was the total opposite of her. 

And that's what made it all the more enticing. 

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm where you are_

She first noticed it a month ago. 

He walked in Potions with an arm around Pansy Parkinson.  Professor Snape didn't say anything about their tardiness.  He never did.  The class had stopped looking up every time the two entered the classroom twenty minutes late.  She herself never bothered to look at all. 

But she made the mistake of looking that day. 

His grey eyes gazed at her brown ones for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality, was a fraction of a second. 

And she froze. 

Like a deer in headlights. 

Like a criminal caught at the scene of a crime. 

She, Hermione Granger, froze.  Her mind and body had shut down with his cursory glance.  

She was helpless.

She never did stop musing about that incident. 

What made her freeze? 

She'd seen him plenty of times before. 

Why did she feel as though she was completely at his mercy? 

She never felt that way before. 

Why did it leave such a huge impact on her? 

She had no idea. 

_You walked in and my strength walked out the door _

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

She heard the familiar beat of his walk.  Funny, she never noticed it two months ago... And now, a month later, she could pick it out from everyone else's. 

"Granger," he said. 

Her insides churned.  

Her heart pounded harder.  

And she frowned. 

He had never called her by her first name... 

_Oh, I know I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

"Malfoy," she returned. 

What was she doing? 

She shouldn't be talking to him.  She wanted to get rid of her emotions, not harbor them! 

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with_ you 

"I...need help," he said. 

"Help?" she repeated.  "Why would you need **my** help?" 

"For..." 

She stopped listening to him as she became distracted with his features. 

How could he be so perfectly sculptured?  It wasn't fair to those boys with likeable personalities. 

_I should try to be strong _

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

His hair wasn't as smoothed today.  There were a few strands that had kept away from the gel.  She thought it looked out of place. 

And being the obsessive-compulsive person that she was, she wanted to fix it. 

But he was like a museum portrait.  He was only meant to be looked at, but not touched. 

But it was so out of place! 

She **needed** to fix it.

Without another thought, her hand flew to the loose strands and she patted them back. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?  Have you been listening to me at all?" he took a step back, looking at her with a slightly irritated expression. 

"Of course I was," she lied. 

"What did I just say?" 

"I...  I don't know.  It was just, well, your hair." 

"My **hair**?"  He crossed his arms, looking amused. 

"It was out of place," she explained. 

He stepped back towards her, smirking.  "Is that so?" 

She eyed his lips while slowly licking hers nervously.  "Y-y-yes." 

She shouldn't be thinking of his lips. 

Or his body. 

His hands. 

Him. 

But she couldn't help it. 

She wanted to stop thinking about him, but she couldn't. 

The past month had been hell for her mind and heart. 

And she wanted to break out of that hell. 

In any way she could. 

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making _

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

He offered something to her, but she didn't know what. 

He held out his arms, waiting for an answer. 

She didn't know the question. 

All she wanted was to feel those arms around her. 

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked. 

What was the question, her mind screamed.  What did he want? 

"Okay," she whispered as she stepped into his cold embrace. 

_'Cause no one's ever made me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

She knew it wasn't love. 

It was pure, unadulterated lust. 

But it felt **right**.

_They say you're something I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

There were students listening to the two prefects' exchange. 

"Is it true?" one asked.  "They're together?" 

"She's too good for him," commented one. 

"He's going to use her," said another. 

"What was she thinking?" they all wondered. 

They left the area to the couple. 

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

He placed two fingers under her chin, gingerly lifting her face to his. 

"Remember the deal." 

She nodded. 

He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own, tilting his head slightly. 

It was no surprise that he took the top. 

Merlin, can he kiss! 

She was out of hell and flying headfirst to heaven as she kissed back, her hands moving to his neck. 

As his lips traveled down to her neck, he suddenly flicked at a spot with his tongue. 

She moaned. 

"Draco..." 

That was the first time she had ever said his name. 

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

It was wrong. 

But how could something so wrong feel so **good**? 

She began to play with the loose strands of his hair. 

How she wished it wasn't gelled... 

She shivered as his hands slide up and down her back. 

"Ah..." 

_I should try to be strong _

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

She was at his mercy. 

But she didn't care. 

It was too good to give up. 

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

He sat down on a chair with her on his lap. 

Tilting his head, he allowed her access to his smooth neck. 

She kissed his collarbone before moving up to his neck. 

He closed his eyes in appreciation. 

She covered his skin with soft kisses. 

He held her closer to him. 

She lightly bit his neck. 

He moaned softly. 

"Hermione." 

She paused. 

_Can't do without what you to do me _

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

He said her name. 

And she said his.

First time for everything. 

He looked at her lazily. 

"Don't forget to help me after." 

They continued to kiss at the back of the library. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, second song-fic up! I know there's a lot of Dm/Hg song-fics to this song but it just fits so well! Anyway, thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! 

Slytherin Princess: I WANT DRACO TOO!!!! I love making him sweet….lol….even though it's really OOC

Darkening Sky: I'm going to add more chapters (as you can see) but they're each going to be different stories. They're not going to be connected. Thanks for reviewing!

To all my other readers out there who didn't review: Just click the little button at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. It's really easy and it only takes a minute!


End file.
